


Just Can't Get Enough

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Cheating Sebastian Smythe, F/F, F/M, Gay Bar, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Depeche Mode song, Karaoke, LGBTQ Character, M/M, More Accepting of LGBT, Not Karofsky Friendly, Not Sebastian Smythe or Kurtbastian Friendly, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Drinking, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: The year is 1985. The place is Lima, Ohio. The boys are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel is popular, dating the star Football player. Blaine is the nerd who loves video games and comic books. But Blaine has a secret...he secretly has always loved Kurt...Does Kurt feels the same...? Read to find out. M Rating for Homophobic Language and Underage Drinking.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got this idea from listening to the Glee Cast version of** I Just Can't Get Enough**by **Depeche Mode**. Gave me the idea of a nerd!Blaine, popular kid!Kurt scenario! Where the NDs are also popular. WARNING! This is not accurate to how the 80s treated gay people! I just wanted a fun little story of a crushing!Blaine and oblivious!Kurt set in the 80s with a possible karaoke scene...Sorry for the inaccuracies...I just wanted those to put those aside for one story, if that's fine with you guys. I will put some homophobic characters in here for good measure and balance though. Ok! Enough rambling! Enjoy: **I Just Can't Get Enough**!**

* * *

**Date: August 12th, 1985**

**Location: Kurt Hummel's backdoor, outdoor pool, 45801, Lakewood Ave**

**Event: Last Day of Summer Vacation Pool Party  
**

* * *

Kurt printed these invitations out like _mad _to get the word out for his final pool party of the summer! He went from door to door in his friends' neighborhoods passing out the flyers until he reached Apartment 6C of _Willow Lake Apartments_ on 2260 Lake Cir Dr. He grinned happily as he knocked on the door to see his best friend's mom emerge.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson! Is Blaine home?"

"He is Kurt. In his room. Should I let him know you're here or-"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Anderson. This is a surprise!" Pam smiled in appreciation and let Kurt walk inside and peeked into Blaine's bedroom to see him furiously pressing the buttons on his NES controller as he tried to keep a pixelated Mario on his television screen to jump so he wouldn't bump into any Goombas.

"C'mon Mario! JUMP!" Blaine furiously growled at the fictional part-time plumber on his TV screen. Who refuses to jump. "DAMNIT!" Blaine sighed as he threw his controller once Mario made impact with a Koopa Troopa. Kurt quietly giggled as he watched his best friend's outburst at, what was basically, just a video game. After two more attempts which led to nothing but failure, which created more grunts and groans from Blaine, Kurt made his presence known.

"Having trouble there?" Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing in his doorway. The taller one's smile immediately melted away all of the curly-haired one's pressure to perfect his playing of the pixelated video game.

"Hey, Kurt!" The two boys joined in a hug. Blaine holding on a little longer than he probably should..."How've you been? Shopping and gossiping with...Sebastian? I guess..." It took awhile for the other boy to speak Kurt's boyfriend's name. Because Blaine knew what kind of trouble the bad boy was...and how he wished he could step into the meerkat-faced loser's shoes just...once...

"No! Seb's in Alaska skiing!" Blaine attempted not to cringe at Kurt's use of the year-younger boy's pet name.

"In...the summer?" Blaine questioned. That seemed oddly suspicious to him...

"He's in Valdez, Alaska in some place called Thompson Pass..." Blaine bit his lip. He knew his brother went there all the time during the winter, but he wasn't sure if you could ski there during the summer...

"Wait! I almost forgot!" Kurt grasped a folded up flyer from his back pocket it and gave it to Blaine.

"You want me to...go to one of your pool parties? But...what about all about your popular friends? You surely don't want a nerd like me there, do you...?" Kurt smiled small and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, which shot electricity all through Blaine's nerves...

"Who did I first come out to...?"

Blaine looked up with big eyes at Kurt and mumbled to himself..."Me..."

"Who gave me spare clothes and offered to pay for my dry cleaning, and _did_, after I spilled grape juice all over my _Versace_ silk shirt...?"

Blaine spoke a little louder this time, "Me..."

"And who was the first person nice to me when I was..." Kurt stopped but just continued, knowing Blaine knows what he meant, "...by Karofsky...?" Kurt looked in the shorter boy's eyes with tears in his own...

"Me." Blaine said louder than the previous two times.

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine. He didn't know where he'd be without his best friend...

"So you'll go?" Kurt let go, both hands now pressed firmly into Blaine's shoulders...

"Yeah...I'll go."

Kurt smiled. He knew he could always rely on Blaine...no matter what...


	2. One of Kurt's Famous Pool Parties (Part One)

Blaine's mom drove him to Kurt's house. He was nervous to go and be surrounded by all of Kurt's popular friends. From Santana and Brittany, To Finn and Mike, To Puck and Quinn. And Kurt was his best friend. Someone who's always been there for him. And maybe today he could finally tell Kurt about him...having just the slightest crush on him.  
  
"We're here sweetie," Pam said, she turned off the radio but Blaine didn't get out. "Sweetie?"  
  
"What if all of his friends make fun of me? What if they no longer wanna be friends with him because of me..." Blaine looks down and fidgets with his hands for a bit before his mom weakly smiles and squeezes his shoulder.  
  
"Then they just aren't very good and loyal friends, now are they? No matter what they say, I'm sure you'll always be special to Kurt. And you definitely will always be special to Dad and me."  
  
Blaine blushed a bit. "Thanks, mom." He hugs her before unfastening his seatbelt and exiting the car. "The party ends at 4. But if Kurt has to give me a ride home. That's ok." Pam nods and gives her son a big kiss on the cheek. Leaving a neon pink lipstick mark glowing in contrast to his olive skin.   
  
"Mom..." Blaine groans in embarrassment. Pam smiles and just rubs it off with her handkerchief. "Have fun! And remember, everything you need is in your bag! And don't forget-"  
  
"-To put on sunscreen. I know mom. I love you too." He closes the car and waves as she drives off.   
  
Ok...he can do this. It's just a pool party, right? What could go wrong?

* * *

  
Blaine knocked on the door and rocked back and forth on his heels before being blown away as Kurt answered. He was completely shirtless, showing off the abs and muscle he has gained from all the cheerleading and gymnastics he's been doing. Neon pink and yellow trunks as well as matching sandals and bright blue sunglasses on his head.  
  
"You came!" Kurt spoke with glee and hugged Blaine.   
  
"Kurt...can't...breathe." Kurt immediately let go.  
  
"Sorry, I've been trying to work on my grip. Anyway, feel free to change in the downstairs bathroom and meet us outside, K?"  
  
"Ok." Kurt grinned and rushed to his backyard, but not before getting a tray of fresh-squeezed lemonade.  
  
Blaine gulped as he changed in the bathroom. He put on a Wham! t-shirt and some subtle board shorts. He didn't want to stick out too much. He wanted to stay totally lowkey. So no one would really notice him. Like at school. Except without the slushies and once being stuffed in his gym locker.  
  
He took some of his anxiety medication and looked into the mirror. "Come on Blaine...there not gonna hurt you in front of Kurt. Are they? No...that'd be totally stupid of them. Ok...here you go."  
  
Blaine made his way to Kurt's backyard. Only to see Sebastian and Kurt making out on one of the lounge chairs.  
  


* * *

  
Blaine felt like he was going to cry. He already dealt with enough harassment from Sebastian at school. He doesn't want to deal with him outside of McKinley.  
Kurt moans and after briefly opening his eyes, he realizes Blaine's standing by the open back door. "Blaine!" Kurt looks absolutely modified.  
  
"Where's a gym locker when you need one." Mumbles Puck.  
  
"Blaine what's wrong." Blaine just shakes his head and rushes out. How could he be so...so..._stupid_?! To think Kurt might actually like him. Of course, he likes Sebastian! Sebastian is strong, and attractive, and popular. Why would he ever fall for a dweed like him? He begins breathing heavily, tears spill down his face. He holding onto the staircase railing and sits on the fourth to last carpeted step. Just high enough to be hidden, but low enough that he's close to an exit.   
  
"Blaine!" Oh, no...here comes Niagra again..."Blaine, let me explain. I didn't know he was home. He surprised me by showing up. And if he bothers you-Blaine? BLAINE!" He rushes to the boy's side. He's having another attack.  
  
"It's ok. Close your eyes. Breathe. You're gonna be ok."  
  
"I'm gonna be okay," Blaine whispers.  
  
"That's right...now look at me. Are there too many people out there?" Blaine shakes his head.  
  
"They make fun of me..." Blaine speaks reservedly.  
  
"They're not going to anymore. I'm gonna put my foot down. Either they respect you or I'm no longer friends with them."  
  
"You'd give up being popular for me? But I'm nobody..." Blaine whimpers.  
  
"You're somebody to me. You've been my best friend since second grade and I'm not gonna lose your friendship because of what they say. I promise. I'll keep them in line. And about Sebastian-"  
  
"I'm fine with him." Blaine lies.  
  
"Promise? Now I know you've had issues with him in the past-"  
  
"No, I mean it. I'll be ok, I promise."   
  
"Good. I don't like seeing you hurt. Now let's go out there, and have some fun, ok?" Blaine nods and smiles softly. Giving a soft 'ok' in response.  
  
"Ok, let's go." He helps the slightly shorter boy up and they go back out to the pool.


End file.
